Intertwined
by Gemini14
Summary: Inu-Yasha Vampire Miyu AU Crossover. When two girls fall through the well and find themselves in the Sengoku Era, how long will it be before they turn the worlds of two hanyou upside down?
1. Chapter One

Intertwined

Chapter One: The Accursed Youths

The village was in chaos as two youkai rampaged through it. They were actually young hanyou, not even out of their teens, yet they were as wrathful as any full-blooded youkai.

"This is only what you deserve! Just as we deserve the Shikon no Tama!" one shouted, his golden eyes flashing as he and his cloaked friend retreated into the woods.

"Soon we'll be full-fledged youkai! Nothing will be able to stop us then, ne, Inu-Yasha?" the cloaked hanyou asked, gleefully. Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Hai. With this, we'll become true youkai. This will grant our wishes, Larva." Inu-Yasha said, before two voices disrupted their thoughts.

"Inu-Yasha!" one shouted.

"Larva!" the other cried. As the two hanyou turned to look and see where the voices had come from, two arrows hit them, impaling them and pinning them to the tree behind them.

"Ki……..Kikyo………" Inu-Yasha gasped, in surprise.

"Miyo…………" Larva whispered, hissing in pain as the spell in the arrow began to take effect.

"How dare you……………." Inu-Yasha growled, his final words passing from between his lips in a sigh. Larva, on the other hand, breathed his last breath quietly; only giving the other priestess a scathing glare before the light in his crimson eyes faded, and the eyes themselves closed. Both priestesses stared at the lifeless hanyou for a moment, then Kikyo bent and picked up the jewel from where it had fallen.

"The Jewel…………for such a thing…….." Kikyo murmured.

"Shouldn't be allowed……………" Miyo finished, as they both fell to their knees, succumbing to their injuries, since the adrenaline that had been moving through them was all but spent.

"Kikyo-sama……………Miyo-sama………….what terrible wounds….." one villager muttered, in horror, when he saw the bloodstains on the priestesses' clothing.

"Please, Onee-san, Miyo-san, we have to take care of you…….." the younger sister of Kikyo, Kaede, whispered. Both priestesses smiled sadly at the young girl, then winced; they could feel the life ebbing from them.

"We will not live. Listen well, Kaede. Take this and burn it with our remains. It must never……………fall into the wrong hands again!" Kikyo said, speaking both for herself and her fellow priestess when she said that.

"We shall take this cursed Jewel with us to the world beyond!" Miyo concluded, as she turned her brown, gold-flecked eyes heavenward for a moment, then promptly closed her eyes and died, right there on the spot. Kikyo followed not too long after. With heavy hearts, the people of the village did as they were told and burned the remains of the two priestesses, little realizing just what was to come………….

****

Tokyo, Present Day

"Shikon no Tama?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yes. So long as one has this, one's family will know safety and prosperity." An old man replied.

"And people actually pay money for these marbles?" a different girl asked, looking a little skeptical as she gazed at the keychains.

"Hear it's legend, Kagome, Hirano-san. In the beginning, the Shikon no Tama………" the old man began, only to be interrupted by his granddaughter.

"Save your breath, Gramps." Kagome sighed, as her best friend, Miyu Hirano, tried (and failed miserably) to stifle a giggle at the old man's expense. Then Kagome perked up.

"You remember what tomorrow is?" Kagome asked, her eyes shining with excitement. It was the old man's turn to sigh.

"Could I ever forget my adorable granddaughter's birthday?" the old man asked, in response.

"_No, I don't think so. If you did, I'm sure Kagome-chan wouldn't forget it, though._" Miyu thought, as she watched the old man give Kagome a brightly wrapped birthday gift.

"I'm sorry I have nothing to give you, Hirano-san, since tomorrow is your birthday too." The old man said, somewhat guiltily.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure my family and I will do something. Don't worry about it." Miyu replied, honestly. She and Kagome shared a deadpan expression when Kagome pulled a mummified……something…….out of the box.

"It's the mummified hand of a 'Kappa' water sprite. The legends hold that whoever possesses this………….!" The old man started, but stopped and gaped in horror when Kagome held it in front of her pet cat's nose.

"Here, Buyo. Lunch." Kagome muttered, as she let the cat bite down into it. Miyu could only smile and shake her head; count on Gramps to get a weird gift for his granddaughter! The next day, as the two girls were heading off for school, both of them stopped when they saw Sota, Kagome's little brother, come out of the mini-shrine.

"Ne! Sota!" Kagome shouted.

"Nee-san! Miyu-san!" Sota replied, as both girls approached him.

"You're not s'posed to play in the mini-shrine!" Kagome said, authoritatively.

"But Buyo…….he's……." Sota stammered.

"In the well house, Sota-chan?" Miyu finished, for him. Sota nodded. As the three of them entered the mini-shrine, neither of them was aware that something was about to happen.

"Buyo!" Sota called. There was, of course, no response from the cat.

"He's somewhere down there….." Sota murmured, reluctant to leave the top of the stairs.

"So get him out!" Kagome said, impatiently.

"But doesn't this place give you the creeps?" Sota asked, as he turned and looked at both of the girls. Kagome exchanged a glance with Miyu.

"Do you feel creeped out by this place, Miyu-chan?" Kagome asked. Miyu shook her head.

"Iie, Kagome-chan." Miyu replied. Then they both looked at Sota again.

"What? You scared? You're a boy, aren't you?" Kagome asked, sarcastically.

"Kagome-chan's right, Sota-chan. You're supposed to be big and brave." Miyu added, gently, yet firmly. It was then that they became aware of a scratching sound coming from somewhere in the well house.

"There's something in there!" Sota yelped, a little fearfully.

"Like oh, say, our cat, for example?" Kagome retorted, dryly. With a sigh of exasperation, Kagome carefully descended the steps, with Miyu close behind her. Sota remained where he was at the top of the steps.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered, as she took a closer look at the sealed well.

"What's the matter, Kagome-chan?" Miyu asked.

"That scratching sound…………….it's coming from inside the well!" Kagome whispered, so she wouldn't frighten Sota. They both let out a yell when something furry rubbed up against their legs. They looked down immediately and saw that it was only Buyo.

"Don't yell like that! You scared me!" Sota shouted, looking as though he'd had several years scared out of him.

"It's all right, Sota-chan! At least we've found Buyo." Miyu said, as she tried to calm her racing heart. She had to admit, it had startled her as much as it had startled Kagome and Sota. They weren't aware when the top of the well suddenly started to move, nor did they notice when Sota's demeanor changed.

"Nee-san………Miyu-san………" Sota said, his voice nearly freezing in his throat as he tried to warn them.

"Eh?" both girls asked, not even beginning to turn around when something grabbed both of them and pulled them into the well.

"Kagome! Miyu!" Sota cried, dropping the honorifics in his horror. As they fell through the darkness, the two girls were faced with something they had never faced before; it was a being that had the head and torso of a woman, and the lower body of a centipede.

"**_What joy! What strength I feel! My flesh returns to me!_**" the 'centipede woman' cackled, as she dragged the two girls down.

"Kagome-chan…….." Miyu whispered, trembling despite herself.

"**_You have it, yes?_**" the centipede woman crooned, as it licked Kagome's face.

"Let us go, you freak!" Kagome shouted, as she and Miyu both tried to push themselves away from the unnatural creature. To their surprise, brilliant light emanated from their hands, and forced the creature away, leaving only two arms to mark that it had been there at all.

"**_I will not lose it now… The Shikon no Tama……._**" The centipede woman snarled, before it disappeared into the darkness.

"_Shikon_……….." Kagome thought.

"_No Tama_…….._?_" Miyu mused, unwittingly finishing Kagome's thought. Then they felt the ground beneath them and looked up when sunlight filtered down on them.

"We're……….in the well?" Kagome muttered, as she looked questioningly around.

"Was that thing just a dream?" Miyu asked, as she stood and dusted herself off.

"I don't think so. Look." Kagome said, as she pointed out the two arms they had knocked off of the monster.

"_I will not lose it now_…….._The Shikon no Tama_……." The monster's voice repeated in their minds.

"Shikon no Tama? Didn't your grandfather say something about that yesterday, Kagome-chan?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah…………" Kagome murmured, then added, "We've got to get out of here." With that said, both girls began climbing, since they couldn't get Sota's attention.

"Chicken……..Run away, will he?" Kagome grumbled, as they both reached the top of the well and climbed out.

"Where are we?" Miyu asked, as she looked around. Kagome was just as at a loss as Miyu, and for good reason. The Higurashi Shrine was nowhere to be seen, even though they should have been standing somewhere on the grounds. After a little while of trying to find the shrine, Kagome spotted something familiar.

"The Go-Shinboku Tree!" Kagome said, her eyes lighting up when she saw the tree. Even when they had been small children, the two girls could always find their way home by using that tree as a landmark. As they entered the clearing, however, they were in for an even bigger surprise. There, suspended on the tree trunk by arrows to their chests, were two young men. One was wearing a red outfit, and had long, silvery white hair. The other wore a black cloak that obscured whatever else he had on, and had blue/silver hair.

"_Whoa._" Miyu thought, as she looked at the two young men.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked, as she approached the pair. She got no response.

"Hello?" Miyu said, as she joined her friend and they both climbed up onto the thick vines that had grown up around the two. It was when they were up close to the pair that they noticed that something was different about them. One appeared to have dog-ears on top of his head, and the other had strange markings on his hands (the only parts of him that could be seen from under the cloak).

"Those aren't human ears……" Kagome murmured, as she gazed at the ears.

"And he doesn't have human hands, either." Miyu added, as she looked inquisitively at the cloaked man's hands.

"Weird." Kagome muttered.

"I agree." Miyu stated, then reached up and touched the cloaked man's face. She was startled to find how cool the young man's skin was, yet despite that, there was still some warmth.

"_So he's not dead after all. Yet I wonder where the nearest hospital is? Somebody should at least help get him some medical attention!_" Miyu thought, then jumped when a loud voice disrupted the general peace of the area.

"What do you there?!" a man's voice shouted, before several arrows impacted into the tree where the two girls were standing.

"This land is forbidden!" another man stated, authoritatively.

"Be you strangers?" the voice from before demanded. Too startled to say anything, Miyu and Kagome merely stood where they were and allowed the men to take them prisoner. Bound hand and foot, both of them were carried to a village that was close to the forest's edge.

"You found them in Inu-Yasha's Forest?" another man asked, as the captors carried the girls into the village.

"Aye, two lasses in the queerest rags, they are!" one of the captors replied, while the other set the two captives down.

"Hey!! You didn't have to tie us up, y'know!" Kagome shouted, angrily.

"We didn't know we were trespassing." Miyu said, calm despite the circumstances. As whispers rose from the crowd gathered around them, something became very clear to the two out of place teenagers; they were no longer in their time.

"_I think we've landed in a history book. The Sengoku Era_…….._feudalism_……._'Warring States'_……….." Miyu thought, then watched as the crowd parted, and an old woman the villagers called 'Kaede the Miko' approached them.

"Who are you? Why were you in the Forest of Inu-Yasha?" 'Kaede' asked, sounding for all the world like a court prosecutor.

"Huh?" was all either girl could think of to say.

"_The weirdos just get weirder._" Kagome thought, unaware that Miyu was thinking the same thing. Then a hint of recognition crossed the old woman's weathered features.

"Let me see your faces." Kaede demanded, as she gently tilted the girls' faces so she could get a better look. Then she drew back and gave them a disbelieving look.

"So, trying to look like clever ones, are you?" Kaede asked, managing to get a twin look of confusion from both captives, then she added, "Yet you're their images, though…Kikyo-nee-san and Miyo-sama….."

"Nani?" Kagome asked, speaking for the both of them. Later that day, Kaede explained what had happened fifty years before that day.

"Kikyo and Miyo were the village mikos and protectors. When they died, they requested that the Shikon no Tama be burned with their remains. That was over fifty years ago. They died when I was but a child." Kaede reminisced, then looked over at the girls' bowls.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Kaede asked.

"Do you think you could untie us?" Kagome asked, in turn, a bit miffed about having been tied up in the first place.

"Oh." Kaede muttered, looking a little embarrassed about having forgotten to untie them.

"I………uh………don't suppose we're in Tokyo anymore, are we?" Miyu asked, as she rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"I've never heard the name. Is that the land of your birth?" Kaede asked, with some confusion on her face.

"I guess so………I was just thinking that we should get going soon……" Kagome said, with a smile.

"_Going_……………_But where? And how?_" Miyu wondered. Their thoughts and conversation were disrupted by a loud commotion going on just outside of Kaede's hut.

"What could be………..?!" Kaede yelped, trailing off when a disemboweled horse landed just outside of the doorstep. To their horror, the centipede woman from before now reared her ugly head over the frightened villagers.

"_That same_………_thing!!!_" Kagome thought, as she and Miyu backed up a step.

"**_Give me the Shikon no Tama!_**" the creature demanded.

"The………..the Jewel?! You have the Jewel?!?" Kaede asked, in disbelief.

"I………I'm not sure!" Kagome replied, as the monster turned its sole attention on her.

"_That thing only wants Kagome-chan! But unless we lead it away, everyone's going to die!_" Miyu thought, as she started running, dragging Kagome along with her.

"Miyu-chan?! What the………..?!" Kagome yelped, as she and her best friend did their level best to keep away from the monster.

"If we can lead it to the dry old well, we might trap it! C'mon, Kagome-chan! Everyone's lives depends on it!" Miyu shouted, as she led the way.

"In Inu-Yasha's Forest…….." Kaede muttered.

"Where's the forest, Miko-sama?" Miyu asked, respectfully.

"East toward…….." Kaede began, then was interrupted by Kagome.

"Toward that light? Okay!" Kagome said, as she and Miyu started running.

"Those children……….did they truly say………? They saw the evil aura of the forest……..that no earthly being can see!" Kaede murmured, not believing what she was hearing. Meanwhile, in Inu-Yasha's Forest, two beings that had not moved in half a century were showing signs of life again. The dog-eared boy's ears twitched, as did the cloaked man's hands.

"The smell………….the smell of she who killed me………..is coming closer!" the dog-eared boy snarled.

"I know………..I can smell the wretch who'd killed me as well. And she is coming ever nearer……." The cloaked man growled, in agreement. No sooner did they say that, did two strangely dressed young women dash into the glen, with the centipede woman on their tails.

"I sure could use a rescue!" Kagome muttered.

"No kidding, Kagome-chan!" Miyu gasped in agreement.

"**_Give me the Shikon no Tama!_**" centipede woman howled, as she chased the pair.

"B-but I don't have anything like that!" Kagome replied, as she and Miyu threw themselves down and ducked as the monster sailed overhead.

"Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?" a boyish voice asked.

"Nani?" both girls muttered, as they glanced up at the one that had spoken. To their shock, it was the dog-eared boy that had spoken!

"Yes, why don't you destroy her? You have the power to do so." The cloaked one asked, his tone sneering as he said that. Miyu and Kagome exchanged a glance; things just kept getting weirder and weirder! And it wasn't over yet……….


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Resurrection of Inu-Yasha and Larva!

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, almost too stunned to talk.

"_They talked_…………" Miyu thought, openly staring at the two.

"Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo! Miyo!" Inu-Yasha taunted.

"After all, you did it to us!" Larva added, with a challenging light in his fiery red eyes.

"Kikyo? Whoa, whoa, whoa! My name's…………!" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Inu-Yasha.

"She's coming………" Inu-Yasha muttered, as Mistress Centipede dropped down from the branches above them. With screams, the two girls tried to get away from the youkai, barely managing to evade her grasp. Just as Mistress Centipede was about to close in, spears impacted into her side, and forced her to look away.

"W-we're saved………" Kagome gasped, looking a little relieved to see the villagers there.

"Really, Kikyo….I'm disappointed…" Inu-Yasha said, sarcastically.

"As am I, Miyo." Larva agreed.

"Listen you! I don't know who 'Kikyo' is, except that she's not me!" Kagome retorted, angrily.

"And I'm not Miyo!" Miyu added, also becoming a little angry with the two who were pinned to the tree.

"Do you expect me to believe that we wouldn't know the stench of the girls who……." Inu-Yasha snarled, then inhaled deeply. Larva did the same.

"You're………..not Kikyo…………" Inu-Yasha mumbled, sounding a little surprised by this fact.

"And this isn't Miyo, either." Larva said, as he gave Miyu a look that was akin to curiosity.

"Get it now? My name's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said, in frustration.

"And I am Miyu, not Miyo!" Miyu stated, a little more perturbed than before.

"I get it." Larva said, softly. Inu-Yasha snorted in derision.

"I'm a fool after all. Kikyo looked intelligent……..and pretty." Inu-Yasha muttered. Kagome gave him a look that could have boiled water. It was then that Mistress Centipede threw the villagers who had been holding her back to the ground, then grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" Miyu yelped, as she reached over and grabbed for, and missed, Kagome's hands. Instead, Kagome grabbed onto the closest things to her; the two strands of white hair that hung down over Inu-Yasha's shoulders!

"Let………me………go!!" Kagome shouted, over her shoulder at the youkai.

"You let me go!" Inu-Yasha cried, as Larva chuckled at his expense.

"This isn't funny, Larva!" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Well, I told you not to grow those strands out, didn't I?" Larva asked, grinning when he saw he'd gotten a rise out of his friend.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR 'I TOLD YOU SO'S', LARVA!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screeched, furiously, as his hair was used to play tug-of –war with a monster centipede.

"Kaede-sama…………Inu-Yasha and Larva………." One villager said, as he stared at the goings-on.

"Larva and Inu-Yasha……….are awake?!" Kaede yelped, then thought, "_That spell was never meant to break_………_but it has! How?!_"

"**_This body is so weak. I will devour you whole, Shikon no Tama and all._**" Mistress Centipede hissed, as she drew closer to the two girls.

"No!" Kagome cried, not knowing that surprised looks were appearing on the two hanyous' faces.

"The Shikon no Tama?!" Inu-Yasha and Larva muttered, in disbelief.

"Get away!" both girls shouted as they used the light that they had used in the well. Again, the monster backed off, and again its arms were knocked off.

"_This happened_…….._in the well too_………" Kagome thought, as she stared at the disembodied arms.

"_How_……….._How are we able to do such things?_" Miyu wondered, shuddering a little at the memory.

"**_Vile things!_**" Mistress Centipede spat, as she swatted Miyu aside, then picked Kagome up in her teeth.

"Kagome-chan!!" Miyu cried, in horror, as blood spurted from the wound in Kagome's side, and something else emerged from it as well.

"What?! Something………came out of her!" one of the villagers shouted, in astonishment as well as horror.

"The Shikon no Tama………!!" Kaede said, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Her expression was partially shared by Inu-Yasha and Larva as well.

"Kagome-chan, daijobu?!" Miyu shouted, as she kneeled down beside Kagome.

"Hai…………I think so, Miyu-chan…………" Kagome replied, shakily.

"_It was_………….._inside of her?_" Miyu wondered, as she and Kagome stared in wonder at the glowing bauble that had emerged from the wound.

"**_I knew, I knew, I knew you were hiding it!_**" Mistress Centipede howled, victoriously.

"That Jewel is ours!" Inu-Yasha snarled, furiously.

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure if she was hearing things right.

"Give it to us!" Larva demanded, eyes glowing as he eyed the jewel. Before either the girls or the hanyou could react, Mistress Centipede had both girls trapped against the hanyou.

"**_'Larva and Inu-Yasha who seek the Shikon no Tama'…I have heard of two half youkai by such names. At last we meet._**" Mistress Centipede hissed.

"_Half youkai?_" Kagome wondered, as she looked up at Inu-Yasha.

"_Him?!_" Miyu also wondered, as she did the same to Larva. Both young men stiffened.

"Don't insult us, Mistress Centipede. If we'd wanted, our meeting would have been very short………….and your last." Larva threatened, coolly.

"Hey, you two talk pretty big. But can you actually do anything except talk?!" Kagome asked, shortly.

"Well…………." Larva trailed off, looking a little sheepish, at that moment.

"Do you think we'd still be here if we could move?" Inu-Yasha asked, snappishly.

"**_You cannot move, can you, Demon Boys? That's quite a spell you're both under. All you can do now is watch!_**" Mistress Centipede cackled, as she grabbed the Shikon no Tama with her tongue.

"No!" Larva cried, his eyes wide with alarm.

"She's et the magic bead, she has!" another villager cried.

"This cannot be…….!" Kaede said, horror most evident in her voice. And with good reason; for no sooner had the youkai swallowed the Shikon no Tama, when she started to change. Her arms reattached themselves to her, and her skin cracked and peeled away, revealing a more hideous monster underneath.

"**_Ah! Such power….such joy!_**" Mistress Centipede sighed.

"She won't win a beauty contest now…" Miyu muttered, under her breath, earning a smirk from Larva for her comment.

"Definitely not." Kagome agreed, with disgust in her voice. They both gasped when Mistress Centipede tightened her grip on the tree, crushing them against the trunk.

"_We're going to die here_…………._crushed by a giant bug!_" Kagome thought, then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey." Inu-Yasha said, almost calmly. Kagome looked up at him.

"This arrow………..can you pull it out?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Can you do the same for mine?" Larva also asked, as he looked down into Miyu's eyes. Both girls nodded in response and reached up to grasp the shafts of the arrows.

"You mustn't!" Kaede shouted, then added, "Those arrows contain the spell! You must not set them free!"

"What do you want, witch?! To become a centipede's dessert?!?" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Once her body has digested the Shikon no Tama……..none of us will be able to stop her!" Larva cried, wincing as the crushing pressure started to come through the girl in front of him and began to impound his breathing.

"Well, girl? Do you want to die here with me?!" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Or me?" Larva added, as he gave Miyu a look.

"_No_……….._I won't die_………" Kagome thought.

"_Not in this_……….._stinking hell!_" Miyu finished.

"_Live again, Inu-Yasha! Larva!_" they both thought as they grabbed the arrows and pulled. Before the arrows could be pulled all the way out, they both vanished from sight.

"The arrows………." The villagers gasped.

"They vanished?!" Kaede murmured, subdued almost to the point of silence. With loud, jubilant laughs, Larva and Inu-Yasha broke free from the fifty-year enchantments and faced off against the youkai.

"**_You………children…_**" Mistress Centipede snarled.

"Old enough for you, hag!" Inu-Yasha said, snidely, as he and Larva exchanged cocky smiles and prepared to attack.

"Demon begone!" Larva and Inu-Yasha both shouted, as they slashed Mistress Centipede into many pieces, from her ugly head to the tip of her tail.

"A single………stroke…………..from both of them……….." the villagers muttered, in shock. As both hanyou landed gracefully on the other side of the clearing, Miyu and Kagome stared in wonder at them.

"_I had no idea_…….." Kagome's thought began.

"_That they are so powerful._" Miyu's thought concluded. They both returned to reality when the monster's remains began to twitch.

"You gotta be kidding! It's still moving?!" Kagome yelped.

"Can you see a place where the flesh glows?" Kaede asked, seeming to come from nowhere.

"I can." Miyu murmured.

"The Shikon no Tama must be burning inside her! Unless one of you removes it, her body will resurrect through time without end!" Kaede said, as both girls' faces paled. The monster could return?!

"Whaddaya mean…………unless one of us can remove it?!" Kagome asked, perturbed at the very thought of touching the monster's remains.

"I think she means that we're the only ones who can handle the Jewel, Kagome-chan." Miyu said, her voice having a calming effect on her friend.

"Okay………..wait! I see it too!" Kagome said, as she focused on one segment of the monster in particular. As Kagome inched closer to the piece of demon flesh, Larva and Inu-Yasha watched closely. They knew that there was yet another chance to get the Jewel, and that they had better not miss it.

"You're telling me…..that this Shikon no Tama thingamajig gives power to youkai?" Kagome asked, as she looked at Kaede for confirmation. Yet before the old miko could respond, another voice answered her question.

"Exactly. Meaning that there's no point in two mortals keeping it." Larva said, coldly.

"So be good little girls and hand it over, unless you'd rather feel the caress of our claws." Inu-Yasha sneered, as he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, as Miyu and Kaede gaped at the two hanyou, as though just remembering that they were there.


End file.
